


Признаться, я ужасно по тебе скучаю

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Lenuchka



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Duel of the Fates Compliant, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Ficlet, Hurt (With Chance at Comfort), Post-Duel of the Fates, suspected character death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: После окончания войны, получения наград и начала мирной жизни По все еще не может уйти на покой. Кажется, он почти не спит и думает только о маячке, который, возможно, однажды волей Силы приведет его домой. Маячке, который приведет к ней.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (G – PG-13)





	Признаться, я ужасно по тебе скучаю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But I must admit (I miss you terribly)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454532) by [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus). 



> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/pseuds/Efah)

— Мне вручили медаль.

По тихо говорил с полученным от Рей маленьким осколком кайбера, двойником того, что носил в кармане Финн. Свой По прикрепил к цепочке, на которой висело кольцо Шары.

— Знаю, о чем ты думаешь: «Парню с таким самомнением, как у тебя? Они хотят, чтобы оно стало еще больше?» — тихо рассмеялся По, а затем его лицо на мгновение исказилось. — Сила, хотел бы я, чтобы… ты была здесь и попрекала меня за «шокирующую и опасную самонадеянность», или как ты там это называешь.

Вокруг мерцали вспышки гиперпространства. Чуи что-то тихо проворчал из-за стойки старого мокрого бара, установленного Лэндо много лет назад.

— Я пока слежу за управлением, приятель, — крикнул в ответ По, чувствуя, как горят уши. Он был уверен, что Чуи знает, чем он сейчас занимается. Что вошло у него в привычку.

Чубакка никогда не лез за словом в карман, но ничего не говорил о тихих монологах По — ежевечерних, обращенных к кайберу, — пока они обшаривали Галактику.

В поисках сигнала, который мог никогда и не прозвучать.

— Я знаю, что прошу слишком многого, — голос По задрожал и сорвался на последнем слове. — Знаю, что ты, наверное, не слышишь меня. — Он вытер уголок глаза и сделал вдох, который царапнул горло, как наждачная бумага. — Но пожалуйста…

Он стиснул осколок кайбера руками, обхватил ладонями так, что осколок и кольцо полностью скрылись в них, и прижался к ним лбом. — Пожалуйста… я… в Галактике слишком тихо без тебя. А ты же знаешь, я не переношу тишины.

— Я говорил, что буду ждать вечно, дорогая, но я не представлял, насколько _мучительной_ окажется вечность без тебя.

Капли слез, горячих и соленых, потекли по его щекам, и По еще раз поднес к губам кристалл.

— Пусть она хотя бы обретет покой, — прошептал он Силе. — Если ты не можешь дать нам больше времени, подари ей покой.

Через несколько минут Чуи вернулся и сел рядом. Коротко рыкнул и медленно потянулся мохнатой лапой — стереть слезы с лица По. Тот в ответ благодарно кивнул и слегка улыбнулся:

— Ладно, я отдохну немного.

Его рука не отпускала подвеску, пока он неуверенно брел к койке, рассчитанной на человека, в самом центре корабля. Он лег, замерзший, горюющий, с болью во всем теле, и закрыл глаза, надеясь, что, если он увидит ее во сне, она хотя бы будет цела.

Три часа спустя Чубакка удивленно рыкнул, когда маячок, подключенный к навигационной системе «Сокола», включился и пронзительно запищал.

Отделенный от него несколькими слоями дюрастали и проводов, По Дэмерон проснулся, тяжело дыша, и резко сел на койке, сжимая в пальцах подвеску, которая теперь обжигала.

С единственным словом на губах, единственным в Галактике, имевшим значение:

— _Рей_.


End file.
